Das Buch der Verschollenen Geschichten, Teil 1
Das Buch der Verschollenen Geschichten (Teil 1) ist ein 1983, von Christopher Tolkien, herausgegebenes Buch und ist der erste Teil der History of Middle-earth. Es beinhaltet erste Schriften seines Vaters J. R. R. Tolkien. In dem Buch stehen zehn Geschichten, denen Eriol der Seefahrer lauscht und sie stellen den ersten Teil von Tolkiens Buch der Verschollenen Geschichten dar. Sie sind die ersten Versionen der Götter- und Heldensagen Mittelerdes und damit ein wichtiger Schlüssel für das Verständnis von Tolkiens Werk. Es sind die Ursprungsgeschichten des Silmarillions. Jede einzelne Geschichte wurde von Christopher Tolkien erläutert und kommentiert. Inhaltsverzeichnis * Vorwort # Die Hütte des Vergessenen Spiels # Die Musik der Ainur # Die Ankunft der Valar und die Gründung Valinors # Die Einkerkerung Melkos # Die Ankunft der Elben und die Gründung von Kôr # Melkos Diebstahl und die Verdunkelung von Valinor # Die Flucht der Noldoli # Die Geschichte von Sonne und Mond # Verhüllung von Valinor # Gilfanons Geschichte: Das Leid der Noldoli und die Ankunft des Menschengeschlechts * Anhang Vorwort Im Vorwort schreibt Christopher Tolkien, welche Probleme er hatte die Schriften seines Vaters zu sortieren, die Geschichten in Einklang zu bringen und alles mit dem Herr der Ringe, dem Hobbit und dem Silmarillion zusammenzuführen. Er erläutert auch wie er gearbeitet und das Buch aufgebaut hat. Die Hütte des Vergessenen Spiels Eriol der Seefahrer kam nach Tol Eressëa (die Einsame Insel). Er war verzaubert von der Insel und kam zur Abendstunde in der Mitte der Insel an. Dort sah er eine kleine Stadt auf einem Hügel. In der Stadt Kortirion angekommen, entdeckte er eine Hütte die ihn faszinierte. Es war die Hütte des Vergessenen Spiels. Dort lernte Eriol den Hausherrn Lindo und seine Frau Vaire kennen. Am ersten Abend hörte er die Geschichte über diese Hütte. Die Musik der Ainur miniatur|334px|a)Valimar; b) die 2 Bäume; c) Wohnsitz von Mandos; d) Kôr; e) Pfad durch die Berge; f) Eisenberge; g) Hisilóme; h) Arvalin/Avathar; j) mögliche Küstenverläufe; k) Zauberinseln Am nächsten Morgen traf er Rúmil im Garten hinter der Hütte. Auf Bitten Eriols erzählte dieser ihm die Geschichte von Ilúvatar und der Erschaffung der Welt, die Ainulindale. Die Ankunft der Valar und die Gründung Valinors Am selben Abend erzählte Rúmil die Fortsetzung der Geschichte. Er erzählte, wie die Ainur, nun als Valar bezeichnet, nach Arda kamen. Melkor war einer der Valar und hegte böse Absichten, jedoch konnte er die anderen Valar davon überzeug en, dass er sich ändern würde. So baute er zwei hohe Säulen, damit dort Lichter angebracht werden konnten. Eine stand im Norden (Ringil) und eine im Süden (Helkar). Jedoch waren die Säulen aus Eis und so schmolzen sie. Da schufen die Valar im Dunkeln eine sichere Heimstatt in Aman, Valinor. Dort wurden auch die beiden Bäume Laurelin (goldener Baum) und Silpion (silberner Baum) als Ersatz für die Leuchten erschaffen. Melko zog sich in seine Festung Utumno (oder Utumna) zurück. Die Einkerkerung Melkos In der Nacht träumte Eriol von wunderschöner Flötenmusik. Doch Vaire erklärte ihm, dass es das Spiel von Timpinen ("Zwitschervogel") war und jeder der diese Musik höre, dessen Herz würde mit Sehnsucht und Wehmut erfüllt. Aber die Elben hätten einen Trank dagegen. Dieser Trank hieß Limpe und wurde von Meril-i-Turinqi hergestellt. Eriol besuchte Meril-i-Turinqi und bat um den Trank. Doch sie weigerte sich und erklärte ihm, dass er noch zu wenig wisse über die Geschichte der Elben. Sie erzählte ihm von der ersten Gefangennahme Melkos, denn dieser hatte die Schöpfung von Yavanna Palurien angegriffen und so entschieden die Valar, Melko zu suchen. Sie erschufen die Kette Angainor, die zwei Handschellen Vorotemnar und die vier Fussfesseln Ilterendi, zogen aus und nahmen Melko für drei Zeitalter gefangen. miniatur|400px|Schiff der Welt Die Ankunft der Elben und die Gründung von Kôr Als Melkos Strafe fast beendet war, erschienen die Elben. Varda entdeckte dies als erste und erzählte es Aulë, der gerade in der Schmiede war. Als dieser seinen Hammer fallen ließ, stoben Funken in den Himmel empor und diese wurden von Varda in neue Sterne verwandelt. Orome hatte auch entdeckt, dass die Elben am See von Cuiviénen erwacht waren und so entschieden die Valar Nornore, den Herold Manwës, zu den Elben zu schicken. Dieser brachte ihre drei Anführer Ingwe, Finwe und Elwe nach Valinor. Als erstes Volk kamen die Teleri mit Ingwe an der Spitze nach Valinor. Danach Finwe und die Noldoli. Der Anführer der Solosimpi, verschwand, mit der Fee Melian, auf dem Weg in Richtung Küste und das Elbenvolk wählte Elu als neuen Anführer. Auf der Überfahrt einer Insel, die Ulmo zog, stoppte Osse die Reise und verankerte die Insel mitsamt den Solosimpi darauf. Seitdem hieß die Insel Tol Eressëa, die Einsame Insel, und war Heimstatt der Solosimpi. Es wurden Schiffe gebaut um die Solosimpi auch nach Valinor zu holen, jedoch wohnten sie dort nicht in der Elbenstadt Kôr, sondern an den Küsten. Zu jener Zeit schuf Feanor von den Noldoli auch die drei schönsten Edelsteine, die es jemals gab: die Silmarilli. Melkos Diebstahl und die Verdunkelung von Valinor Wieder in der Hütte erzählt ihm Lindo, wie Melko, eifersüchtig auf die Kunstfertigkeit der Noldoli und voller Groll den Valar gegenüber, versuchte die Silmarilli zu stehlen. Er erzählte Lügen, dass die Valar die Elben ausnutzen würden. Als die Elben Manwë um Rat fragen wollten, wurden sie von Melko vorher bei Manwë verleumdet. Dieser jedoch schickte Melko zu Mandos um dort einen weiteren Teil seiner Strafe zu verbüßen. Er ließ die Noldoli auch eine eigene Stadt ausserhalb von Kôr bauen, denn er wollte nicht, dass ihr Unmut auf die anderen Elben überging. Am großen Fest zur Erinnerung an die Ankunft der Elben in Valinor, tötete Melko Bruithwir, den Vater von Feanor, und stahl die Silmarilli. Er floh in die Einöde Araman südlich von Valinor. Während in Valinor Finwe zu Grabe getragen wurde, stieß Melko in Araman auf Ungwe Liante (später Ungoliant ), die dunkle Schattenspinne. Er verbündete sich mit ihr und zerstörte die Zwei Bäume des Lichts. Ungoliant floh nach Süden und Melko nach Norden über die Helcaraxe. Die Flucht der Noldoli Darauf sprach Feanor zu den Noldoli und verlangte, dass sie mit ihm Valinor verlassen und nach Arda gehen sollten. Als sie von den Solosimpi die Schiffe verlangten, weigerten sich diese und die Noldoli erschlugen die meisten Solosimpi um die Schiffe zu rauben. Da jedoch nicht alle Noldoli auf die Schiffe passten, mussten sie sich in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Eine Gruppe fuhr mit den Schiffen, die andere Gruppe wagte den Weg über die Helcaraxe. Die Geschichte von Sonne und Mond Eines Abends war auch ein Gast in der Hütte: Gilfanon von Tavrobel. Er kam aus der Gegend von Tol Eressëa, in der nur Noldoli wohnten. Dieser Ort hieß Tavrobel. Gilfanon war ein Reisender, der weit herumgekommen war, und einer der ältesten Elben. Lindo riet Eriol, sich an Gilfanon zu wenden, wenn er weitere Geschichten hören wolle. An diesem Abend erzählte Lindo noch die Geschichte von Sonne und Mond: Nachdem die Valar erfuhren, dass sowohl Melko als auch die Noldoli Valinor verlassen hatten, beriefen sie eine Versammlung aller Valar und niederen Götterwesen ein. Sie versuchten die toten Bäume wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, was jedoch scheiterte. So schlug Manwë vor, dass man Leuchten an den Himmel hängen solle. Melko konnte nämlich nur auf der Erde wandeln und sie am Himmel nicht erreichen. Als Vána an den Bäumen weinte, spross an der Stelle ihrer ersten Tränen eine goldene Frucht. Daraus formte Aulë das Sonnenschiff. Urwendi (auch Urwen, Urien) wurde die Lenkerin der Sonne auch Kalavente oder Kalavéne: Schiff des Lichts ''(anderer Name für die Sonne). Nun verdorrten aber die Blumen, weil das Licht der Sonne zu grell und heiß war. Als Lorién den silbernen Baum Silpion berührte, brachte der Baum noch eine letzte silberne Frucht zutage. So wurde die Silberbarke gebaut und als Mond an den Himmel gehängt. ''Ilinsor ''("der Schimmernde") oder ''Uole Kúvion ("Fluter des Mondes") war der Steuermann. Verhüllung von Valinor Die Geschichte wurde von Vaire weitererzähl: Mond und Sonne liefen noch auf unsteten Wegen. Sie fuhren am Himmel wie es ihnen beliebte. Unter den Valar und Elben herrschte Unruhe, dass Valinor nicht sicher sei vor Melko. Auf einer Versammlung schlugen manche Valar vor, dass man Valinor verhüllen müsste. Nur Ulmo widersprach dem Vorschlag, da die ausgezogenen Noldoli sonst nie zurückkehren könnten. Der Vorschlag zur Verhüllung Valinors wurde jedoch angenommen und die Berge im Osten wurden noch höher aufgetürmt. Die Täler und Schluchten wurden mit Ungeheuern und anderen Schrecken gefüllt. Spinnennetze wurden über die Gegend östlich der Berge ausgebreitet. Aulë zertrümmerte die Helcaraxe im Norden und Tulkas stieß das Eis auseinander. Die Verwunschenen Inseln wurden von Osse vor die Bucht vor Eldamar gesetzt, um diese zu schützen. Es wurden auch drei Wege von Mittelerde nach Valinor gebaut. Der Pfad der Träume Olóre Malle, der nur von Elben, Valar und Kindern beschritten wurde. Orome erbaute den zweiten Weg aus goldenem Haar von Vána nämlich eine Brücke, und sie erschien den Menschen und Elben manchmal als Regenbogen, wenn ein Valar sie überschritt. Der dritte Weg war Qalvanda ("Straße des Todes") und er führte zu den Hallen des Mandos und Nienna (Herrin des Mitleids und der Trauer / Herrin der Geister). Personen im Buch * Eriol, der Seefahrer : Eriol ("einer der für sich träumt"; Sindarin ere "allein bleiben" + loro "schlafen") oder Ælfwine (Elbenfreund) ist der Ausgangspunkt der Geschichte. Über ihn vermittelt Tolkien seine frühe Mythologie an den Leser. Er ist ein Seefahrer, der sich nach dem Tod seiner Frau zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, Tol Eressëa zu entdecken. Dort angekommen werden ihm viele Geschichten der Eldar erzählt. * Rúmil * Lindo * Vaire * Meril-i-Turinqi * Timpinen * Gilfanon Unterschiede zum Silmarillion * Die Namen der Elbenvölker haben sich verändert. * Die Beziehungen zwischen den Göttern. * Das Silmarillion steht mit "Der Herr der Ringe" und "Der kleine Hobbit", sowie "Nachrichten aus Mittelerde" in Einklang und beschreibt das Erste Zeitalter Mittelerdes nach der Zeitrechnung von Gondor. Das Buch der Verschollenen Geschichten ist von J. R. R. Tolkien nicht zu Ende geschrieben worden und folgt noch der Vorstellung, Mittelerde sei die frühere Form von Europa. Quellen * Kategorie:Reales Buch en:Book of Lost Tales (disambiguation) fr:Le Livre des contes perdus it:Racconti Perduti nl:The Book of the Lost Tales ru:Книга Утраченных Сказаний